


Bless You, Sir

by UglyTwinkBoi



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Colds, Feeling ill, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/UglyTwinkBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie is a little under the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> I know you and your daughter haven't had the best of luck in the health department, so I thought this would make you feel a little better.

Robbie sniffed and then proceeded to cough. He was wrapped in a warm, fluffy blanket and gentle music was drifting along in the background. A box of tissues rested on his chest and he grasped one feebly in his hand.

His nose was red - comically fitting for the festive season - his eyes were heavy and his head was pounding. He just wanted some sleep.

Watching over his boss and secret lover from above was James. Robbie's head was resting in his lap and the tall blonde stroked his hair almost automatically. It was a tradition for them that whenever either one was ill, they were to lie in the other's lap and have their hair caressed.

''Ow long do dese colds go on for 'gain?' the ill man said, thickly.

'On average, colds last for around a week,' James replied.

'An' 'ow long have I 'ad it?'

'Two days.'

'Long road den, eh?'

'Yes.'

They sat in silence again for a little bit, until Robbie spoke up again.

'Why am I de one to always 'ave dese tings?' he asked.

'The elderly are usually more vulnerable to the cold weather,' the blonde replied, deadpanning a little.

'Oi,' the older man said, 'less of de "old", you.'

James said nothing. But a gentle smirk twisted his lips. There was no need for either of them to speak, they communicated just fine in silence.

The older man sneezed. It was a rather violent one and the tissue reached his face just in time.

'Bless you, sir.'


End file.
